Heaven
by Real Life Latias
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time fanfic. Dialga never sent Amy back to the human world, driving her partner, Bianca, into a deep drepression. Rated M for swearing, character death, and suicide. Yuri, don't like, don't read. F Eevee X F Vulpix.


**(A/N): ¡Oh Dios mío, chicos! So it seems no one really reads and likes my stories... oh well, I just liike to put it out there, y'know? Ok this is the songfic I talked about. Song: In Dreams by Like Moths to Flames. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING Ok? PMD: Explorers of Sky universe. Vulpix named Bianca, Eevee is Amy. Pretend Dialga never sent Eevee back, so Vulpix is sad :'(.**

* * *

Heaven 

I hate who I am now. Sometimes, when I think about my life, I feel like I don't even know myself; a stranger in my own life. No one will even talk to me now, but it would be literally impossible for me to give any less fucks. I drove them away after my sweet Amy was taken from me, and now I just lay here, in her straw bed, crying and hating the world for her disappearance.

_Waste away another night_

_Can't leave this bed I've made_

_Given up on life_

I loved that Eevee; she meant the fucking world to me. Ah shit, I'm crying again. I just lay there as my eyes burn and tears soak through my silky red fur. I always try not to cry, and every time I do I tell myself that I'm stronger than that, and that I'll never cry again. I always cry again... I just can't help it; I feel so empty without her, nothing left but hate.

_God only knows I've tried_

_To be better_

_There's nothing left inside_

I remember every detail about the day she went. I remember that even when she was so close to being gone, I didn't have the courage to tell her I loved her. I never told her before because, well, she's not _gay, _like me. Besides she had a crush on Loudred. Loudred for Christ's sake. I hate Loudred; I hate him for of the shallowest of reasons: jealousy. Sometimes I just sit there, watching out the window at the icy water below and wishing Amy could here my confessions of love from beyond this world. For hours on end I would just whisper "I love you, Amy" as though shr was right next to me.

_I got so lost along the way_

_Could never find the words to say_

_Waited for the dark to change in me_

_Watched as the seasons faded away_

Every night, before I go to sleep, I make a wish that when I wake up, she'll be with me, and never have disappeared in the first place. My life collapsing was because of the absence of Amy, but my choice to not let her go and forget was what obliterated any happiness I had left. Every time I think that though, I realize I could never forget her, so my fate was sealed from the start.

_It's easier to just let go_

_Rather than dwell on all I used to know_

I am now starting to drift into the sweet clutches of sleep, my eyelids becoming heavy. That's basically all I do anymore, that and eat, but I only eat when I can't take starvation anymore. I felt more depressed than usual today and didn't even do that. I know I could starve, but honestly, who even cares.

_Come wake me up_

_I've been asleep for too long_

_In a life that's not my own_

_Lost myself_

_So cold_

As I sleep, I realize I'm dreaming, which is weird because you never really _ know _you're dreaming until you're awake. It's not much of a dream; I'm in a pitch black... space. I don't know what else to call it. No floor, no walls, nothing. Just black.

_Come wake me up_

_I've been asleep for too long_

_Never wanted to feel alone_

_Lost myself_

_Slow to love_

_So cold_

Suddenly, a bright white light appears. I'm... dead. Finally! I walk slowly towards the light, peering in when I reach it. I see only more white light. Then, I reach out and touch it, immediately waking up. I'm back on Amy's bed, the tears from earlier dry, matting up my fur. Shit, I'm not dead. That's when I decide; I'm going to take my own life.

_Through each and every year_

_You destroy who you are_

_When you try to disappear_

_Take me back to the start_

_Mend all the pieces that fell apart_

I walk out of my home and to the top, where the steep cliff of Sharpedo Bluff is. I look at the sharp rocks below, deciding to aim for those. On the edge, looking down, I have no fear. I have no fear because I want to die. Letting only a single tear fall, I jump off, my stomach flopping around before my body is broken by the rocks below.

_We watch the world turn_

_But never stop to think about_

_Who we are_

_Take me back to the start _

_Mend all the pieces that fell apart _

For the few minutes I spend bleeding out and drowning, all I feel is pain. I relish the pain, knowing I deserve it for what I've done. Driving away all my friends, making them feel like shit. I can't really move; the rocks broke my spine, so I just drift in the water, choking, until everything finally goes black.

_I've been asleep for too long _

_In a life that's not my own _

_Never wanted to feel alone _

Suddenly, I wake up in a completely white room. I'm on a white straw bed; Amy's bed. I know all the contours and broken pieces of straw. There's no doubt this is her bed. Then, something starts to materialize in the air before me. When it's done, I can't believe my eyes. It's her! It's Amy! I run up and tackle her to the ground, hugging her tightly. I try to talk, but when I open my mouth, I find I can't form any words. _I'll never be able to tell her how much I love her... _ I look at her in the eyes, seeing... love. _Don't worry, Bianca, I love you too. _ I kissed her full on the mouth, but as soon as I did, she disappeared again. I almost cried, until I realized I was in my house again. What the fuck, man. Then, Amy walked in. Amy!

"Amy!" I yelled, tackling her again and immediately locking lips with her.

"Bianca, how did you die?" she asked after we broke apart. Die? Ohhh yeah.

For some reason, I felt embarrassed about how I died, "I-I... k-killed myself..." I said, blushing and getting off of her. I then proceeded to cry... again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," she said reassuringly while embracing me, "You're in Heaven now..."

**(A/N): Wow that was depressing. Happy ending though (^o^) Lemme know what you thought and all that jazz Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


End file.
